Blanc
Blanc, , is a former librarian, prison snitch, sex slave, pupil of Steve Smith and a current billionaire, Nikolaist preacher, and the Queen of the Nikolaist Theocratic Kingdom of Koridai. History Blanc was born to rapid sex addicts and ended up sawing them having sex when she was very young. This ended up scaring Blanc who began to obsessively read in order to escape reality, when that wasn't enough she took up drinking. Even though she was underage, her parents were rednecks so it's not like they cared what she did as long as it wasn't any homosexuality. Years later, Blanc moved out and became to live on her own and work as a librarian. However, she was still a drunk and she would get pissed off at the smallest things and couldn't keep her language in check. Things came to a head when she ended up screaming the N word of a baby and was arrested. While in prison, Blanc got addicted to magic drugs. In order to fuel her additions she began snitching but when people started to catch on she started to lie to the guards and had all her cellmates locked in solitary confinement. After leaving prison, she wasn't able to get a job and started to abuse welfare but ended up making a deal with The Red Guy where he sodomized her for a year. However, after that she became fucking rich. Now no longer dealing with financial problems, Blanc lived as a hermit but her substance abuse got out of control. Then one night when she was intoxicated she read a book on how to hack people and ended up hacking the government and redirecting 911 to a sex hotline. After this stunt, she was exiled and had to flee to Czechoslovakia. While there, she met with Steve Smith who convinced her to stop drinking beer and wine and only drink Vodka. Blanc did so and soon converted to Nikolaism. Blanc soon became Steve Smith's pupil before heading back home in 2020 after King Dedede fucked everyone over. She than took over the country and implemented a strict following of Nikolaism. Today, Blanc lives once again as a hermit ruling Koridai with an iron fist. Most of her day she spends getting drunk and reading. Personality Blanc believes she's a goddess but considering how much vodka she drinks and all that fantasy shit she has read it's unlikely that's actually true (despite eyewitness accounts of her transforming into a different form that makes her even angrier, which the Weeaboos readily believe and draw fanart of this alleged alternate form). Blanc is bipolar and constantly has violent outbursts and have even raped people in a fit of rage. In order words, rage raping. This is because she appears much younger than she actually is which she is very insecure about and that with her violent nature causes her to try to "prove she's a grown woman". When she's not being a psychopath, Blanc is usually reading some gay Sonic fanfiction, which is ironic because Blanc banned homosexuality. The reason Blanc chose books as a form of escapism is because her parents were poor shits who couldn't afford internet and Blanc is somehow still unaware of it. Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Females Category:Nikolaists Category:Dictators